The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dicentra plant, botanically known as Dicentra peregrina×Dicentra oregana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Love Hearts’.
The new Dicentra plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 2002 in Götenborg, Sweden, of an unnamed selection of Dicentra peregrina, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Dicentra oregana, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dicentra plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Götenborg, Sweden in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dicentra plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Dicentra plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.